A Melody of Love
by One Eyed Ghouls
Summary: This is an AU-ish kind of story. It takes place in a school for demigods. Everything started in the music room. Nico Di Angelo has no idea what Will Solace, one of his close friends, has in plan for him. Rated T just to be safe. Little BoyxBoy. Feel free to give feedback and such! Written by - Kaneki-kun


"Where are you taking me?" Nico Di Angelo demanded as Will Solace pulled his arm forward through the crowd of demigods, "I demand an answer, Will! Where's Percy?" "We're here," Will replied letting go of Nico's pale, scrawny arm, "Percy's with Annabeth, why?"

"N-no reason..." Nico replied hiding a scowl of jealousy while walking into the room, "Where am I anyway? Oh no, please don't tell me this is an after school activity thing. The last time you dragged me into one of those, I kept getting hit in the face because I couldn't catch the stupid football."

Will pushed his shaggy, blond hair out of his face, "Look I said I was sorry about that, anyways it isn't one of those. Welcome to the music room, Di Angelo!"

Nico stood stunned as he realized he was standing in a room full of instruments. Harps, lyres, cellos, and many other instruments, including a polished grand piano, were neatly organized. The walls were painted a faint yellow, music note wall decors were arranged to make different rhythms, or whatever they're called.

"Why did you take me here?" Nico asked as he took a nearby seat.

"I thought it was obvious," Will answered ruffling Nico's black hair, "I wanted you to listen to me play. Maybe even teach you how to play some of the good stuff, you know?"

Nico rolled his eyes at the idea of him playing an instrument, "I'll listen to you play, but there is no way in hell you're going to teach me how to play an instrument."

"C'mon Nico," Will said as he sat on the bench to the grand piano, "Just let me teach you a little bit. Maybe I can change your mind."

As Will began to play the piano, the soft melody enlightening the room, Nico began to close his eyes. The song seemed to soothe him. He wanted to listen to the enchanting tune forever.

"Alright, Nico, it's your turn!" Will gestured Nico to come over.

Nico sat on the piano bench, his hands placed on the keys. Will gently placed his hands on top of Nico's, guiding his hands to the correct keys.

Nico, who was blushing brightly, said nothing, as Will helped him play the correct notes. Nico didn't seem to pay attention too much though. Will shined a big smile when they finished.

"So, what 'cha think?" Will asked helping the dazed boy up, "Wanna do this everyday with me?"

Nico didn't reply back. He was in his own thoughts. He kept thinking of the way Will gently placed his hand on top of his. "Wait a sec…" Nico thought, "I think I have a crush on this guy. Why him?"

As Nico continued to wonder, Will stood impatiently. To break the tension, Will planted a kiss on Nico's cheek, bringing the boy back to reality.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Nico asked immediately, flustered, "W-why did you do that?"

"Dunno," Will replied reaching for Nico's hand, "Well actually, I do know. Nico, we've been friends for a while and I-I sorta like you... Plus you looked really dazed and you wouldn't answer my question."

"W-Will I-I don't know what to say." Nico never felt this clueless before, he couldn't even manage to get a proper sentence out, "I-I think I sorta like you too, b-but you didn't have to go an do that all of a sudden! I-"

"Are you mad at me?" Will interrupted, taking Nico's hand and holding it.

Nico's words were stuck in his throat. His pale face was bright pink. Eventually he managed to shake his head.

"Well then," Will said after he received Nico's message, "Do you wanna go out with me? If you want we can keep it a secret."

"Y-yes. I mean no. I mean yes." Nico took a deep breath, "Yeah, lets go out. Can we keep this a secret from everyone?"

Will replied with a happy grin and planted another kiss on Nico's cheek while squeezing his hand.

Nico never felt this happy before, this whole thing was a new feeling for him, and hopefully that feeling will last for a long time.


End file.
